Pressure ulcers, also known as bedsores, are a common and serious problem for bedridden and immobilized individuals. Caregivers are often required to regularly adjust the position of these individuals in their beds to prevent the formation of pressure ulcers from prolonged pressure to the same area of the skin. Lifting, turning, and other adjustments of these individual is oftentimes physically demanding, frequently resulting in physical injury to the caregiver.
Typically, pressure ulcers are caused by pressure against the skin, limiting blood flow the skin and surrounding tissues, causing damage to the affected areas. Other contributing factors include friction and shearing forces on the skin, additionally stressing the vulnerable skin and tissues. Furthermore, immobilized individuals must be cleaned and bathed, and have any waste removed. This further requires caregivers to move and turn immobilized individuals in their care. Additionally, because immobilized individuals are unable to change their positions, these individuals may experience discomfort from heat, trapped moisture, and skin contact with the bed surface or sheets.
Conventional hospital beds, wheel chairs, and other similar devices lack functionality to relieve pressure from areas of sustained pressure. Moreover, they lack functionality to assist in bathing and waste removal. The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.